One type of connection between devices is a peripheral component interface express (PCIe) connection. PCIe defines a Precision Timing Measurement (PTM) mechanism that allows two PCIe devices, a transmitter and receiver, to establish common timing through a sequence of repeated messages. These messages enable the devices to exchange timing or clock information. However, PCIe devices take the time measurement internally, after some amount of processing. Yet, the protocol defines time measurement as observed at the components' pins. Due to this difference in when the time is measured and when the time is considered to be measured, the accuracy of the PTM may be diminished by how much time passes between the time when packets pass over the pins, and when the packets are processed internally.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.